Naruto's Life as hokage
by shadowmark33
Summary: Everyone is in their daily lives but then weird things start to happen to some of the ninja.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto and although I wish I will, I never will. **

**Meant 4 ages 13+**

Naruto's Life as Hokage

Naruto, a common prankster in the Konoha village was shunned in the village for all of his life because he has a demon fox within him named Kyuubi, who was the destroyer of many lives and the Village. The demon was sealed by the Fourth Hokage into a boy, who was to go down in history as a hero in the village, but was shunned and never was suspected to become a Hokage. Naruto was the boy's name and now he is the Seventh Hokage, the one Hokage to surpass them all.

Now we join Naruto in his office, where he is asleep when Sakura and Hinata walk in. "Naruto is snoring again" said Hinata. All we hear from Naruto is "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Sakura gets a weird look in her face. "Let's rape him" said Sakura to Hinata as she was still smirking. Hinata nodded. They carefully remove his clothes and take turns doing many things that are unspeakable to this audience.

*****************************************************************************************************

Neji is training while Ten Ten walks up behind him with a huge dildo and shoves it up his ass. Neji jumps up and says "That Is nothing, let me show you how it is done." Neji shoves his penis up her ass many times and uses gentle fist in her pussy so she becomes very wet. They both just get carried away with the moment and continue for several hours when they realize they both were cut. They looked around and see that they were getting attacked. They stopped immediately and started to use every weapon and jutsu they had and killed the enemies within minutes. They both went home without a word on what had happened in the previous hours.

******************************************************************************************************

The next day, Naruto went on a stroll through the village with Hinata and they kissed in the morning sun and the rest of the morning is un important so let's join Naruto in his office where he is doing paperwork when Sakura walks in and says "Naruto, the village is under attack by Orochimaru and Sasuke is with him." Then Naruto said "Gather every ninja in the village to fight them off, Genin or not just no academy students, they are too weak, take them to a secure area." They rounded up every ninja in the village and they fought Orochimaru and Sasuke and won the battle. Then Naruto went up to Sasuke and said " You try and try again to destroy our village but you never will succeed because we are stronger than you ever will be because we are the Konoha Village." Sasuke then gave up on his ambition and joined the village in fighting Orochimaru.

*******************************************************************************************************

Now we join Lee in his many hours of training and Naruto walks in and assigns him a very dangerous mission to assassinate Orochimaru. Lee accepts the assignment and heads out without any preparation. "Fight valiantly Lee, for the whole village is on your side," said Naruto. Gai walks in and Naruto explains the situation and Gai runs after Lee and joins him. They race and Lee finally beats Gai.

Lee and Gai fought very well but Gai dies sending Lee into a state of total anger and he blows Orochimaru into Smithereens in one hit. Lee takes Gai's body back to the village and Sakura and Naruto transmit chakra into the lifeless body, it revives him and he is sent to the infirmary with Lee to recover.

*******************************************************************************************************

Naruto is in his office where he finds a note. It says " Meet me outside the village gates or I will tie you up and drag you into the woods to be eaten by the bears."

*******************************************************************************************************

Naruto meets the stranger at the gate and realizes that it is no stranger, it is Itachi, a member of the Akatsuki, an evil organization who plans to capture Naruto and steal the nine tailed fox's spirit from within him. Naruto had but one choice. Just as he was ready to surrender himself to Itachi, Itachi spoke "There is no need to be alarmed, I have come to right my wrong, so now I transmit my sharingan eyes to you as well as my fire techniques." Then Itachi splits into ravens and Naruto swallows one too many ravens and he ends up with the eternal sharingan.

*******************************************************************************************************

Naruto returns to the village to find it still peaceful. He darts off to Sasuke's home to ask about the sharingan. When Naruto looked into Sasuke's house Sasuke was gone.


End file.
